New world, new life
by ChrisKilla8
Summary: Chris' life was a living hell, untill he is sent to equestria to deal with a unknown enemy, will he rise to the challenge, or die trying
1. The day it all began

**A/N: I am willing to take oc's for my story, but only the first four to ask will be human (in pony form of course)**

**If you don't say about the gender or background of your oc, I will change it as I need to**

**This is in first person and pov's might change**

**This is my first fam fiction so don't be afraid to be harsh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony fim, only dusk wing**

My name is Chris killenburg, yes killenburg. It's a weird name, and yes I get picked on for it. It doesn't help that I'm total nerd, scratch that, Imma geek, nerds are smart I'm 16, my sister is 18 and I'm a brony and it makes my life a worth while hell. I'm the kid who only swears when he's cleverly pissed of at something. Every day is the same thing, go to school, "hey Chris you're 'killing' me". Go to class, "hey Chris are you gay?" (note I'm not gay) go to ouch and play magic the gathering with my friends, "hey Chris, having fun playing Pokemon?" go to band "hey Chris why are you in band, you suck!" go home and get yelled at by my family, go to bed and repeat.

my only escape is my little pony, my cousins jack and Sally, who introduced me into the show, and my best friend Cody, who accepts me for being a brony. These are the only things in life that keep me going.

Today was no different. I just got off the bus nursing a black eye that I got, I was wearing jeans, flip-flops my sunglasses and my fedora. Plus I was wearing my brony shirt that had the main six on it, _I hope mom believes that I ran into a door, I'm clumsy enough! _

It was Tuesday so as usaul i grabbed the recycling bucket thats there. I was going to start walking down the driveway when I had the suddencreeping to check the mailbox I normally didn't but I thought 'why not, I got nothing to lose!' so I checked the mailbox andwot corse there is only one letter, so I take it out and start walking down the driveway, I look at the address and see it was sent to me!

"who would send a letter to me?" I looked at the return and saw it said 'p. c. Equestria' "must mean p.o. Equestria, my cousins must have sent a letter saying I'm a brony!" I was going to open it when I looked up and saw that the garage door was closed, "hhmm mom didn't say she was going any where, maybe it's connected to why ruby (my sister) couldn't take me home"

I went around to the back and through the door which I knew would be unlocked and let myself in. And there on the steps was a note that said

_Your sister collapsed during p.e. I took her to the hospital so do your homework_

_Love: mom_

That explains that. I put my shoes away and started to read my mail this said

_Dear Chris _

_I am sorry to pull you away from your family and friends, but I need your help. I will see you in my castle shortly._

_Sencearly: your new Princess_

This letter was weird but I didn't have much time to think about it as I missed my footing and started to fall down the stairs "ah shit!" I said as I fell. Now this isn't the first time I fell down the stairs, but as if by magic I went so fast and hit my head so hard that I passed out.

I woke up altering a big room I coverd my eyes at the bright light, but after they recovered i looked around and saw that I was in a room with many pillars and statues. After a while I herd a voice behind me. "ah Chris I see your awake!"

I turned around and saw a couple thing that made me freak out 1: i saw armored guards 2: I saw two thrones 3: on the thrones sat Princess celestia and prencess luna 4: the guards were ponies. With this in mind I did what anyone would do, pass out.

I woke up for the second time in the throne room and saw the same things, and freaked out, but this time I stayed awake, after I was done princess celestia said "good your awake now we may talk, so did you sleep well?"

Luckly I kept my eyes closed and thought about this so now I got a grip and kinda thought this was a dream. _Wow, that was a terrible joke, wait, can't she read my mind?!_

"Do not wory, I cannot read your thoughts," the princess said with a grin.

"ok good... Wait!" I said while the princesses shared a laugh. I looked down at the ground blushing when I noticed that I had hooves!_ That means that I'm a pony, YES!_

"yes, you are a pony, Chris"

_Oh yea she can still read my mind, don't think of anything_ inappropriate!

"Don't worry, I already read your mind while you were unconscious"

"All of it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, all of it". Celestia said with a giggle. "now down to business" she said becoming serious again "as I said in the letter I sent you, I am sorry to take you away from your home but we need your help!" she stated.

"Why do you need my help, I'm as usless as a bag of rocks at a marshmellow factory!"

"Mabye in your world, but not in ours!" said Luna

"my sister is correct, your body is different, so, knowing that, will you help us?"

"What are the risks involved and whathan I facing?" I ask

"we don't know what we're facing we just know that it is big, and as for the risks at best, none, at worst, death." she said with a grim face.

I thought that over for a second. "I'll do it"

The princess nodded and said, "I will send you to ponyville to wait for further instructions, for now though do not tell anypony of our meeting or your past."

I knelt down like they do in the show and said "I won't fail you princess" her horn began to glow and I was enveloped in a veil of white light, a second later I was standing in a forest, presumably the everfree Forrest.

There was a pond next to me and the glow of the city in the distance. I looked into the pond to see what I looked like. I was a black pegasus with blue and purple stripes. My mane was dark purple and my tail was dark blue. My mane and tail had strange swirls and stars in it. My cutie mark was a shield with two crossed swords on it. All in all I was my oc dusk wing that I had my cousins draw for me on earth. But with some exceptions

I noticed that instead of normal Pegasus wings, I had strange bat like wings for some reason. I had on my sunglasses from my world (adapted for pony eyes). I took them off and almost screamed in shock. My eyes were pure black.

I had on a saddle bag with my cutie mark, so I looke through it and found my iPod, charger and earbuds. I also had a bag of 100 bits and a map of ponyville.

I started to walk toward ponyville. I was almost there when I heard a scream. I looked up just in time to sear a colorful blur shoot across the sky. "This is going to hurt" I mutter to myself as I unbuckled my saddle bag and jumped under the falling pony.

The pony lands right on top of me and I break there fall, as well as a rib or two. We rolled around for a minute till we stopped with me on top of her. "thanks for saving me, I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in equestria." she beamed

I smiled and said "your wellcome I'm..."

"stay away from my friend!" a voice shouted. I turend just in time to see a purple bolt of magic hit me. _Wow, three times in one day, that has to be a new recored! I thought as I passed out. _

**Ending here for now please R&R**


	2. New friends

**I don't own my little pony fim or any charectures, only dusk wing**

I woke up in the a bed a few hours later _good, at least that means I'm alive._ I started to open my eyes when I herd voices in the room. Normaly that wouldn't be a problem, except that I remembered my eyes. I put a hoof to my face and felt that I no longer had on my sunglasses. "Exuse me," I started, hearing the voices in the room stop, "but where are my sunglasses?" I asked.

"don't worry, sugarcube, your inside, you won't be needn' them" said a voice with a thick country accent.

"but I have special eyes that if I don't wear those glasses all the time the light will blind me" I lied.

"Oh, alright darling," said a high class voice. I then felt my glasses being put onto my face, not before poking me in the eye though.

"OW!" I half yelled half said. I heard a chuckle but when I gave a mad look they shut up. I then opened my eyes and saw I was in a hospital, with seven mares all standing around my bed. The main six and a nurse.

"how are you feeling?" asked the nurse pony.

"Im fine thank you" I said lying once again because the pain in my chest was almost unbearable, almost. Once the nurse left, I looked around the room and and just looked at each one for a while. After a while of no one speaking I jokingly said "nice weather we're having, is falling rainbows normal?"

That got a few chuckles until rainbow dash said "only if it's me" we all had a nice laugh at that and the mood in the room lightens up a bit.

Twilight stepped forward when we stopped laughing and said, "I guess I should apologize for what I did to you, I thought you were attacking rainbow after she crashed. Can you forgive me?" shskuas her ears down and had a puppy dog face on, and it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

" I might be able to forgive you," I said playfully, pretending to think, " if you introduce yourself and your friends here." I played dumb, not wanting to give away the fact that I already know them.

She looked shocked at first but then smiled and said. "ok well I'm twilight sparkle and these are my friends: applejack" applejack tipped her hat to me. "pinkie pie" pinkie just jumped up and down smiling, "rarity," rarity gave a slight bow, "Fluttershy," Fluttershy Just his behind her hair and shook slightly, " and you already met rainbow dash" rainbow struck a heroic pose and I put my hoof to my mouth to keep from laughing. "and now that you know who we are, who are you?"

I thought a moment and said, "my names dusk wing" with a warm smile

"so why did you save me exactly even though you didn't even know me?" rainbow asked with a curious expresion.

"well I couldn't just let you hit the ground if there was something that I could do to help; it's just my nature" I said friendly. They stood there until the nurse came back and said that I could go whenever I was ready. "ok, where is my saddle bags?" I asked.

"Oh there under the bed, have a nice day!" the nurse said politely.

I got up, causing a slight tickling from my chest where my ribs broke. I got up and hear the girls gasp at my wings. "what these? Its a strange story.Y mom, who was a unicorn, sneezed while she was prefnate with me. The beam hit a bat and it disaperd then, when i was born, i had these wings" it was a crappy story but the girls belived me. I got my bags and put them on. When I looked up i saw that the girls had already left the room. I cracked my back(dang that felt good) and left the hospital. I walked around until I realized that I had no where to sleep and it was already getting dark. I looked around until I saw a shadow of a cloud.

"I wonder if there as comfy as they look?" I asked myself. I started to fly up when I realized, _I don't know how to fly! Wait if this is my oc from earth, does that mean I have his powers? Worth a try._ I stood up on my hind legs and raised one, building up power, when I slammed it down I sprung in the air._ It worked!_

Indeed it did, maybe a bit to well. When I looked down, I saw I was 50' above the cloud. I then fell straight for the ground. Luckily, the cloud was right below me, so it broke my fall. I looked around and saw That noone was looking my way, so I laid down and went to sleep.

**Rainbow Dashes pov**

I left the hospital after checking up on dusk wing, and decided to do my nighty fly around before bed. I flew over the town until I came up to a pony sleepingwon a cloud. "prank time" I whisper to myself. I sneak up about to kick the cloud out from under him when I notice that it's dusk wing. I realized that he must not have a place to stay.

Instead I wake him up and say, " you don't have a house do you?"

"no, I just moved in. I was hoping to save some money and buy a house" he replied sleepily.

"Well how about you crash at my place until u can buy a house? And don't try to say no, I owe you for saving me."

He thought for a minute before saying "ok, but why do you trust me to stay in your house, I only met you!"

"well you saved me so I need to repay you" I said smiling.

"fine, no cuddling in the middle of the night." he said slyly.

"don't worry, I would never think of cuddling with you" I said blushing up a storm at the thought.

"oh so your calling me unatractive?" he asked obviously enjoying this.

"No I wouldn't mind sleeping with you" my eyes winding after I realized what I said

"So now you want to sleep with me?" he said raising an eyebrow over his glasses.

"no, i mean yes i mean..." I stammered, "do you want a place to stay or not?!"

"fine where's your house?" I pointed to my cloud house. "wow a cloud shaped house" he joked. "I'll race you." he said cockily(begone dirty thoughts!)

"You, race me? You'd never win!" I replied almost falling off the cloud laughing.

"then you have nothin to lose" he replied. When I nodded he said, "okay, ready, set, GO!

I dashed forward and took the lead I looked back and saw dusk do a belly flop off of the cloud. I stopped and hoverd in mid-air to see how this played out. As soon as he was within a legs distance of the ground he kicked it, yes kicked it!

He shot forward as if out of a canon and yelled, "I'm gonna win!"

After I got over my shock I sped forward and looked down, I passed him just as I flew over some clouds. I made it to my house a few minutes later. I walked in the door thinking,_ there's no way he beat me!_

"You weren't here so I let myself in, you didn't say you had a pet turtle!" dusk said from the living room

"bu-bu-but bu-bu-but, how did you beat me?!" I yelled.

"A magician never reviles his tricks, so where am I sleeping?" he asked.

I shook off the defeat and led him to his room then went to bed.


	3. Adventure time

**I know this fic sucks, that's why I need your help with characters and ideas, so please help.**

**also this will be a shipfic, and you chose my marefriend. if no one comments ill chose.**

**and, if a certain number of people ask, against my better judgment, ill make this a clop fic**

**I updated this chapter and made it longer**

I woke up in a bed, not remembering how I got there. I started to panic until the memories all came flooding" back. I just laid there, thinking of how awesome my life has become now that im here. I rolled over on my cloud bed. _yup these are as comfy as they look_. I saw my iPod on the table so I started going through it. I noticed any app or picture that had to do with earth was deleted, even song cover art. I listened to music until I noticed someone watching me.

"what do you want, skittles?" I asked, wanting to see how she would react to her new nickname.

"skittles? what does that mean?"

"nothing, so what do you want?" I repeated.

"oh, hm, I just wanted to see what you wanted for breakfast" she said.

"ill just have what ever your having." after she left I walked around until I found the bathroom. After I was done and dried off from my shower, I went downstairs andstarted coughing from the smoke that was coming from the kitchen.

"did I mention I can't cook?" called a slightly nervous rainbow dash.

After we cleared out the smoke I said "if you knew you couldn't cook, whyd you try? I told you I would have what your having."

"yeah, and I was having pancakes. But now we're just having hay."she replied while taking a bushel of hay out of the cabinet and on two plates.

_Time to finally see what this stuff tastes like._ I took a bite and slowly chewed it before I dived face first into it, it was that good.

"Slow down, I don't want a dead body on my hoofs." rainbow joked.

"quiet you, I have t eaten in 2 days." she left me alone after this.

We made small talk until she asked me "so how'd you get your cutie mark?"

_Time for some good old fashion bull crappen here "_well one day, in manehatten, an old mare was having her saddle bags stolen, so I beat the thug and that's when I realized I was to be an excellent fighter. How about you?"

She then told me of how she did the sonic rainboom. "I'll believe it when I see it" I said, knowing that she could do it but wanting to see it.

"Ok, only if you fight me first" she grinned.

"fine, but if you win, it's only cause I'm still hurt." we went out side and parted ways. Then, when I yelled go, she raceed at me, hoof pointed at my face.

Time seemed to slow down as I stepped aside and grabbed her leg, sending her spinning into a tree. She stopped with her head on one side and the rest of her body on the other. She yanked her head out and shoot at me again. I stepped asaid and she barley managed to pull up before hitting a brick wall. She continued to go up then suddenly flew down as fast as she could, a cone forming around her. I stood in awe as she broke the sound barer sending rainbows flying in every direction. *BOOM* it would have been cooler, if the sound wouldn't have defend me for a second. I looked up and jumped out of the way just before rainbow hit the ground, making a crater.

I walked up to the rim and rainbow said. "I told you I could do it. Is my hoof supposed to face up when my leg is facing down?" she then passed out.

"oh no skittles, looks like I'm taking you to the hospital." unfortunately the hospital was on the other side of town. I picked up rainbow and started running along the rooftops, to avoid the crowds.

When we got to the hospital I jumped down, but with her on my back I landed to hard and heard a wicking *CRACK*. I could feel my bones grind and I limped on my fractured hoof. As soon as the nurse saw us, she took away rainbow and I sat down to fill out my forms because I could.

"name dusk wing, birthday, 10/20 race, Pegasus." After these forms were filled out, I went into a room where a doctor healed my leg, let me tell you, it hurt worse then the actual fracture! I gritted my teeth and kept from passing out.

When he was done I went into dashes room to check on her. She was still asleep so I decided to go around town a bit. I walked outside and thought the best place to go was sugar cube corner.

As soon as I walked in I was tackled by a pink blur. "HI! MY NAMES PINKY PIE! BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT BECAUSE WE ALREADY MET. SENCE YOUR NEW IN TOWN IM GOING TO THROW YOU A PARTY SO YOU CAN MAKE FRIENDS SO YOU WONT BE LONELILY. BE THERE AT 8 BYE! And with that she zipped back inside. This whole thing happens in 10 seconds flat.

After getting over the initial shock I got up when I heard someone say, "hey fella. Stay away from pinkie pie, she's mine!" before I could ask him anythingfor explain he flew away.

_That was weird, this whole day has been messed up. _

after I brushed my self of I started wandering around. _I have about 5 hours until the party starts, I should probably do something worth while. lets go see twilight and get some books! _I took my map out of my saddle bags and headed in the direction of the library. _this town sure is bigger then they make it out to be in the show. _on the way I passed applejack at her stand selling food.

"hey sugar cube, how ya doing. good to see that ya up and at um after, the accident." she said as I walked up.

"well I've always been a fighter, are you coming to the party?" I inquired.

"and what party would that be?" she responded.

"pinkie pie said she was throwing me a party at 8"

'sure I'll be, so did you need anything else?" she said gesturing to her products.

"how much for two apple?" I asked with a warm smile.

"that'll be 3 bits."

" thanks for the apples!" I said after the transaction was done.

"anytime, come back ya hear?"

"I will applejack!" I took a bite out of one of the apples. _now onto the library! _I trotted down the road, waving to a pony here or there, getting looks from my wings. I didn't care, I've gotten picked on because of my looks so I was used to it. I made it to the library and after finishing the second apple knocked on the door.

the door was answered by spike. I thought this might happen so I pretended to be surprised. "ahh a dragon!" I said in my best surprised voice while jumping back a bit.

"AHH! A demon!" he shouted back seeing my wings. with that he fainted.

"what happened?" said twilight as she hurried down the stairs.

"I came to borrow some books, and I got surprised to see a real dragon. turns out he was more surprised by my wings."

"okay, stay here while I bring him to his room. while I'm gone, don't touch anything." as soon as she said that I trotted over to a book shelf with a trickster grin on my face and poked it with my hoof. "*sigh*. you know what I meant" she went upstairs to put spike to bed.

I looked around and was taken aback by the sheer number of books. there had to be hundreds, if not thousands of books. it looks like she has every book in equestria.

"so you said you wanted some books?" twi said as she came down the stairs again.

"oh, yeah. I just moved in and I'm kind of board."

"well it's nice to finally see somepony whose actually interested in reading. so what kind of books do you like?"

"I like adventure, fantasy, and flying." for every item I said she nodded.

when she was done, she got up and went around the room, picking up books as she went. "here you go. for adventure, I have daring doo and the griffins goblet. first one in the series. (someone please correct me if I'm wrong) for fantasy I have a list of all the creatures, real and mythical. and for flying, I have the basics of flying volume one. come back when your done or if you want more."

"I will, thanks. hey will you be at the party pinkies throwing tonight? its at 8." I asked.

"I guess ill be there, see you at 8 then. so, do you mind if ask you a couple of questions about how you got to be how you are?" she said with a quizzical look.

"well it depends on what you want to ask, I cant be giving away all my secrets." I answered with a playful smile.

"well first I want to know where you grew up and about your family."

"okay, well I grew up in an apartment in manehattan. my dad, day breaker was a construction earth pony. my mom, night shine, was a part time cook at the school, but was excellent at cleaning. as was her cutie mark. my older sister, dawn runner, is also a earth pony and is one of the fastest runners we've ever seen. I'm good at fighting, and I got my cutie mark when I got a old ladies purse back from a thief. I don't know how to fly because every thing in manehattan is within walking distance. my eyes and wings come from the bat incident I told you about. anything else you need?" _damn, I'm good at lying!_

"do you mind telling me about why you came to ponyville?"

"no problem, I just wanted to get away from the big city. live in a town where I know everypony by name. that all?" I say getting a bit annoyed.

"do you mind if I take a look at your eyes?" twilight said in a quite voice, getting ready to apologize.

my face fell to a sullen look. "that depends on how easily scared you get."

"I can handle anything." she replied with a determined look.

"okay, just don't freak out." I said. I raised my forelegs and slowly, partly to prepare twi, partly for dramatic effect. as soon as they were off and I opend my eyes, twilight let out the loudest scream ever. I started to put my glasses back on when she calmed down and pushed my hoof down.

"I'm sorry, I'm good now. wow, those eyes make you look even more like a monster." dang, she recovered quicker then me. She really is good at handling things(dirty minds, away).

"Yea, that's why I didn't want anyone to see them. They might have thought I was trying to hurt them."

"well it's a good thing I'm your friend." _Yay! I'm her friend! _after a bit of studing and note taking she finnaly let me put my glasses back on "thank you, that was very nice of you. So come back when your done or if you want more books" she said with a smile as I left

_I still have 3 hours to burn, why don't I get some clothes from rarity!_

**Twilights pov**

"somethings not right with that pony" I said to myself "his background seems a little bit to perfect to be true. And his appearance, he's not telling me the whole story. But how can I get him to tell it. I can u that new spell, but I got to get working on it imeaditly." I closed the door and got out my spell book. "true self revealed, let's get to work."

**dusk wings pov**

I walked around until I found the carousel boutique.I knocked on the door and was answered by a sing song voice. "sweetie bell, would you be a dear and get the door for your sister?"

"ok! IM COMING!" yelled a squeaky little voice. I heard several loud bangs and crashes as she got closer to the door. finally, the door opened and there stood sweetie bell. she looked a little bit younger then she did in the show. when she saw me she stared at me in horror. "AHH! A MONSTER!" she screamed. she slammed the door into my face, hitting me square in my nose. "rarity! there's a monster on the steps!"

"ow, my nose." I said in a nasally voice. when I looked up there was a nose print of my blood. "well, crap."

"a monster, well what did this monster look like, you silly filly?" rarity inquired in a playful voice, obviously not believing her sister.

"he was a big black monster with bat wings and metal eyes!" sweetie bell told her in a terrified voice.

"ohh, I know who your talking about. that's my friend dusk wing," my head snapped up when I heard this. _she thinks I'm her friend._ "and I know that he looks like a monster but he's nice." at that the door opened. "hello dusk wing. come in, come in. how are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine, my nose hurts a bit. by the way, im sorry about the door."

"oh, its fine dearie. ill get that." a rag, surrounded by a light blue aurora flew by and wiped up the blood. she then gave it to me. "I don't need or want it anymore, so you can have it. speaking of which, sweetie bell, don't you have something to say to our guest?"

sweetie bell started to speak when I held up a hoof and waved it off saying, "she did, the right thing. she saw a threat and tried to protect herself and her sister. and my appearance is a bit frightening, spike passed out when he saw me." I said with a chuckle. I then got down to sweeties level and booped her on the nose. "you are a very brave filly." she giggled and blushed before running upstairs squealing like a kid in a toy store.

"that was a very nice thing to say to her, I cant imagine me being that nice to a filly that I don't even know who just did something wrong."

"when you grow up with a little cousin who anything you saw can set her off, you learn to be a gentle giant. plus I just love kids."

"well that's nice, I'm surprised that your cutie mark doesn't have anything to do with kids."

"I'm not that good with kids, so, anyways I was wondering if you could make me some clothes?" I asked, remembering why I was here in the first place.

"of course, darling. What did you have in mind?" she asked, instantly becoming intrigued knowing that I wanted her services.

"well, I was thinking of an every day jacket and a tux for formal events. I don't like to be underdressed." I added, hoping the price won't be to much.

"Okay, well I can put that in for 75 bits, you can pay now or when there're done."

"That works out perfectly, I'll pay when your done so I can pay extra for any changes I want."

"Perfect darling, now if that is all you want then I must ask you to leave so I can get to work."

"Wait, are you coming to the party that pinkie is throwing for me at 8?"

Ill be there, now I must ask you to leave."

I left her house and started to go back to dashes house to drop off a few things. I was just about to jump up and go inside when I saw a baby bird with a broken wing crying right next to a tree. I ran up to it and was about to pick it up when I remembered that my life science teacher told me that if you touch a bird, the smell will stick to it and the mother will abandon it. I quickly went back to the house and dropped off the stuff before going back outside and picking it up with the rag rarity gave me.

_Theres only one pony who inknow that can help. _ I took off in the direction of fluttershys cabin, going as fast Going as fast as I could. I ran and zig-zagged though the crowed of ponies, careful not to touch the bird as I went. I got thru the crowd and made it outside of town. I kept going down the path until I crossed the bridge and got to her cabin.

I knoked on the door and took the delay to catch my breath. Fluttershy came down and opened the door. "eep, oh, it's just you dusk wing. What can I help you with?" she asked in a nervous voice, hiding behind her mane.

"I found this baby bird that fell out of its nest and broke its wing." I rushed out. Her eyes widened and her hoofs shot out, grabbing the bird, and my leg at the same time, and pulled us both inside. I didn't even seem to slow her down. I bumped my head on he door frame, the couch and the chair. She stopped with my head an inch away from the table.

She let go of my leg and put the bird down and started treating it. I just laid there for a while until she said "okay, I've done all that I could do for now. That was a vey nice thing you did, helping the bird."

"Well I couldn't just let the poor animal die, it's not his fault he got hurt. I love animals to much to do that to it."

"you love animals to?" she asked warming up a bit. I noticed she was talking normaly and not at all shy.

"yea, there just so cute. My favorite animal is a turtle. My nickname actualy used to be turtle." I said, loving the fact that she isn't acting shy.

"hehe, that's a cute nickname, turtle. Mine would have to be a bunny."

we chit chated for a while until my eyes wondered to a clock. "oh my, it almost 8 o'clock. Pinkie pie is throwing me a party about now. I should get going. Are you gunna go?" I asked

"Sure, I've always liked pinkies parties, even if they are a bit loud." she said with a sweet smile.

"okay, I'll walk you there then." I opened the door and let her out. We walked side by side until we reached sugar cube corner. "ladies first" I said as she walked in. I took a deep breath and steped inside


End file.
